U.S. Pat. No. 3,996,344 and 4,016,146 disclose the preparation of haptenic compounds which are useful in preparing immunogens which can elicit amphetamine specific antibodies on immunization of a host animal. The haptenic compounds disclosed have the general structure: ##STR1## where R' and R" each, inter alia, independently can be hydrogen, Q can be hydrogen or methyl and Y, inter alia, can be ##STR2##
While the above general structure allows for the construction of a hapten corresponding to methamphetamine when R' and R" are both hydrogen and Q is methyl, the specification of the reference patent suggests only the Q is methyl when at least one of R' and R" are other than hydrogen.
The antibodies produced from immunogens incorporating the aforesaid haptenic compounds are indicated to be useful in immunoassays for detecting the target compound, such as amphetamine, in biological fluids.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,041,076 discloses haptenic compounds useful in preparing immunogens which can elicit antibodies selective to the amphetamines which haptenic compounds have the general structure: ##STR3## where, inter alia, n can be 3, R.sub.1 and R.sub.2 can be hydrogen, R.sub.3 can be lower alkyl including methyl, R.sub.4 can be hydrogen or lower alkyl including methyl and R'.sub.4 can be hydrogen.
See also U.S. Pat. No. 3,878,187 for a disclosure relating to the same type of haptenic compounds as immediately above.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,690,834 teaches the preparation of antigens and antibodies to a large number of biologically active compounds. The antigens are prepared by linking the compounds to a protein carrier through a suitable linkage. These antigens may then be used to elicit antibodies by conventional procedures. The antibodies and spin labelled derivatives of the biologically active compounds are then used in an assay procedure. One of the class of active compounds disclosed to the amphetamine (column 9, line 54 to column 10, line 4).